Pokémon : L'échappée
by Kapuccinya
Summary: Certains secrets ne devraient pas avoir lieu d'être. Les humains ont encore voulu contrôler la nature. Warning: sujet de labo, d'hybridation, d'expériences. Goodning: rien de bien méchant, tout le monde va bien. Good end fic. Trop de persos pour tous les mettre. Pas d'humain en perso principal. [Ce n'est que le début, c'est du bêta, je voudrais des avis svp que ce soit en mp oupa]


Salut salut j'avais envie de poster ce début de fiction pour voir si elle plaît, je ne l'ai pas relu entièrement faute de pas réussir à me concentrer trobien

Enfin voilà j'aimerais savoir si ça plaît que je sache si je continue parce que moi j'aime bien, bonne lecture et merci d'être passé.e !

* * *

Certains secrets ne devraient pas être gardés, quand ils dépendent de la survie de personnes. Il faut parfois du temps pour trouver une solution, mais quand le temps est compté, agir rapidement quitte à devoir improviser est nécessaire. Ce groupe de pokémon adultes l'apprendra à ses dépends, quand tous ces enfants seront mis en danger pour avoir écouté aux portes.

Ce réseau de villes en bord de mer, à l'ouest de leur région, abrite dans sa campagne un lieu désigné comme étant un orphelinat d'enfants pokémon, où de plus grands s'occupent d'eux. Pourtant, tous ces enfants semblent être nés là-bas, du moins c'est ce dont eux ont l'impression. Ils sont une douzaine, étaient vingt il y a un an. Que s'est-il passé ? Aucun ne l'a jamais su, on parlait d'accidents de tous genres en-dehors de la propriété, ce qui leur a donné peur d'en sortir. Et c'était le but recherché. Que se passe-t-il dehors ? Les plus âgés se le demandaient, car c'était ceux à peine plus vieux qu'eux qui avaient disparus. Il sont deux à avoir un âge mental d'adolescent ici, Rioka, un riolu couleurs crème et chocolat portant un foulard jaune à étoiles bleues, et Riam, une laporeille rouge et blanche. Leurs tempéraments les empêchent de s'entendre, leurs disputes débutent souvent des repas, comme ils ont beaucoup de goûts en commun, ils se chamaillent sur les restes, cette humeur leur restant pour la suite de la journée. Et pourtant, une fois avec leurs amis, ils sont simplement adorables. Riam s'occupe des plus petits en bonne grande sœur, et Rioka s'amuse toujours avec Manapi, qui ressemble à une manaphy à deux couettes, la considérant comme sa petite sœur, et un pas si petit togedemaru aux épines vertes, Toga, qui parle tellement peu que tout le monde le croit muet.

Leurs journées se passent toujours joyeusement et sont pleines de jeux et d'amour de la part de leurs quatre éducateurs, que voici en train de discuter en préparant le goûter dans le jardin, les enfants se préparant à sortir. Oh, il y en a déjà un dehors, épiant les adultes en train de cuisiner derrière un buisson, l'eau à la bouche. C'est Rioka.

_ Ils vont revenir en chercher d'autres dans peu de temps, j'en suis sûre, annonce de but en blanc la mama grahyéna, Gracie, d'un ton grave et préoccupé.

De quoi parle-t-elle ? Au regard que tous lui ont lancé, ce n'est certainement pas à propos d'une activité.

_ Ils arrivent sans prévenir, comment tu peux le savoir Grace ?

Là parle Keis, le lucario éducateur que Rioka adore, en reposant le bol qu'il vient de remplir de céréales. Il aurait bien envie de défaire le nœud de son tablier pour l'embêter mais était bien plus intéressé, et surtout intrigué, par cette discussion étrange.

_ Je ressens cette même impression que l'année dernière, on ne peut pas laisser ça se reproduire, répond-elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demande Elun, l'éducateur lockpin.

Keis pousse un faible grognement avant de révéler ce secret sous le coup de la colère.

_ Qu'est-ce que ces enfoirés ont pu leur faire ? Quelles autres expériences croient-ils qu'ils peuvent faire ? Ces enfants nés d'hybridations ne leur suffisent pas ?

_ Calme-toi Keis, reprend la mama, si l'un t'entendait ce serait une misère à gérer. Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'agir, ce que je vous propose…

Rioka, horrifié de ce qu'il vient t'entendre, part alors en courant rejoindre les autres enfants, n'écoutant plus ce que l'éducatrice en chef disait. Sauf qu'il ne trouve que Manapi et Toga, qui l'attendaient dans le hall.

_ Où sont les autres ? demande-t-il en arrivant, inquiet.

_ Ils sont tous partis jouer à cache-cache ! Nous aussi on aurait pu aller jouer si t'avais pas été aussi long ! lui reproche Manapi.

S'ils sont tous cachés, comment va-t-il leur annoncer ? La peur que ces personnes inconnues viennent les chercher le prend aux tripes et il veut, doit partir maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. S'il criait dans le jardin pour les appeler, cela attirerait aussi l'attention de leurs tuteurs. Que faire, partir avec Manapi et Toga ? Eux au moins seraient hors de danger. Il aimerait prévenir au moins Riam pour qu'elle fasse de même, mais il ne sait pas où elle est.

_ Grand-frère ? Ça va pas ? Tu fais une tête bizarre, s'inquiète la petite bleue.

Il n'a plus le temps de réfléchir, il doit faire avec ce qu'il a sous la patte. Il les regarde tour à tour et prend une expression sérieuse.

_ Manapi, Toga, on s'en va.

Le questionnement de Toga se lit sur son visage, et Manapi le harcèle de ''quoi'', ''mais pourquoi'' et de ''qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?''. Avant qu'elle ne fasse trop de bruit il les prend par les pattes et part en courant vers le bord extérieur du jardin le plus proche en leur disant de lui faire confiance, elle se tait alors. Ils escaladent assez rapidement le grillage et repartent en courant, Rioka prêt à tout affronter pour sauver sa petite sœur et son ami.

Après une longue course, ils regardent autour d'eux. C'est la ville, celle au bord de la mer. Des humains passent par là, sans faire attention à eux, et heureusement. Si un dresseur ou une dresseuse faisait son entrée, ils devraient vite s'enfuir. Rioka a pris conscience peu de temps avant que les autres pokémon étaient vraiment différents d'eux, et il appréhende ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver à cause de ça. Il dit aux deux plus petits de bien le suivre, et ils avancent en évitant les coins remplis de monde. Voilà bien une heure qu'ils sont partis de chez eux, Rioka espère être assez loin pour qu'ils puissent s'arrêter un peu afin de leur expliquer la situation. Manapi semble s'amuser de voir des choses qu'elle ne connaît que peu, et Toga a l'air intéressé par tous ces bâtiments et gens nouveaux. Le grand frère sourit en les voyant sereins, il espère qu'ils ne seront pas aussi nerveux que lui une fois qu'ils sauront ce qui se trame. Provenant du nord, ils arrivent au coin est de la ville, qui devient de la forêt. Rioka décide qu'ils s'arrêteront quelques minutes à la lisière, cachés derrière quelques buissons et arbres, les deux autres n'y voient pas d'inconvénient. Alors les y voilà, assis en cercle dans l'herbe, reprenant leur souffle et reposant leurs pattes, sauf Manapi qui avance souvent en flottant, ayant du mal à courir avec ses petites jambes. Il leur explique alors ce qu'il a entendu, et comme lui, aucun ne semble importuné d'être né de cette façon, leurs parents étant dans leurs cœurs leurs éducateurs. Maintenant qu'ils sont dehors, ils peuvent vivre comme ils le veulent, et ne seront pas enlevés comme les cinq de l'année dernière, bien qu'ils s'inquiètent de leur sort.

_ Alors on va où ? demande Manapi. Il y a la mer ! Je veux voir la mer !

Rioka rit doucement.

_ C'est vrai que tu es de type eau, c'est bien normal que tu en aies envie.

Il marque une pause.

_ On doit aller le plus loin possible, il nous faudrait un moyen de passer par la mer.

_ On peut aller sur un bateau ! propose la petite.

_ On se ferait remarquer au milieu de tous ces gens, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répond le riolu.

_ Oh…

Sa déception est perceptible. Rioka fait un peu la tête en l'entendant, quand il se souvient :

_ Une fois on est allés vers le port en sortie, il y avait des montgolfières.

_ Ah oui ! Il y en avait des jolies ! ajoute Manapi.

Rioka hoche la tête en souriant doucement.

_Oh ! réalise-t-elle, et elle affiche un grand sourire. On va en prendre une ?

_ Oui, on va se débrouiller pour en prendre une.

''Tant pis si on doit la voler'' pense-t-il, il n'oserait pas dire ça à voix haute. Évidemment ça lui fait mal de devoir en arriver là, mais ils doivent absolument s'en aller rapidement comme ils le peuvent.


End file.
